Inferno
by Aristotle29
Summary: Sequel to Yaru! Kate and Nyan are back, but what's up with these new guys? And why are they trying to spark a war between humans and fictional characters? "Itachi was going to die and I couldn't save him." T for swearing. Sorry for the take down! All is good now!
1. It begins

**Sorry readers for the temp. take down of this story! But as you can see, I am uploading it again ... Chapter by chapter ^-^ Nothing is changed (Not really, maybe some grammar issues) and I hope you all aren't too mad at me! The site decided to take my story down because my summary wasn't K rated ... which is understandable ... I guess. Please enjoy!**

**A/N:** Alright so here is the situation ... is put the beginning of the sequel here as well just in case someone forgot it or whatever. I hope you guys like it, but be warned, it's a bit different. The names are all different, well except Kate and Nyan, but they aren't in this chapter, so, yeah. If you don't know who is who, well then that sucks ^_^ If any of you have any questions, like what the fuck is happening, then review or PM me. I will answer them if I can, but if they are going to be answered in late chapters, then I will tell you to keep reading my updates. ^_^ I think I have talked long enough…well type, but whatever ^_^ R&R&F if you want! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Who ever the hell thinks I do can go talk to Orochimaru. Why? Because he is a creep and will eat you if you even look at him. ^_^

_~ "Do not fall prey to the false belief that mastery and domination are synonymous with manliness." – Kent Nerburn_

The streets were crowded with people as they headed to work. It was a Monday morning and people, solemnly, had to work and leave the weekend behind. Among these people were two men dressed normally; they wore a black suit with a black tie and had their suitcases in their hand, but something was off. Yes, there were a lot of foreign people that came to Chicago all the time, it was a normal occurrence, but the aura around them made people uneasy and they tried to ignore the two guys as they walked by them.

"The time has come." One of the men said as they walked into a restaurant to get breakfast, they were in no hurry.

"Yes, Yuugure-sama" The man said to Mr. Yuugure. Mr. Yuugure looked at the younger man and frowned. He did not need a follower to get his plans into action, but he did come in handy for a sacrifice that he would need later on. The younger man was in his twenties and Mr. Yuugure was in his early thirties. The younger man had blonde hair that was passed his ears and had a pink stripe on its left side. Mr. Yuugure had black hair that was normal for any Japanese man, but for him it was different. Mr. Yuugure's hair color was not normally black, but a color that would most definitely stand out in Chicago and get glances at from business men. The younger man had just felt the need to be more … outgoing and be curious.

"I'm sure you have located the target Jakutai?" The younger man looked up from his plate as he heard his name.

"Yes, Yuugure-sama, the target is about an hour away in a suburb of Chicago. The suburb is called Schaumburg." Jakutai answered as he began to eat his bagel again. Mr. Yuugure simply nodded and looked outside, it had begun to rain and people were hurrying to get to shelter from the rain, which was futile, but they still tried.

'Weak, so weak. This human race does not even know how to cope with the simplest things. Soon, I will change that and this human race will be of no more. Fiction will not be fiction anymore, it will be reality and no one can stop me.' Mr. Yuugure thought to himself as he saw a person fall in a puddle. Jakutai looked at him when he saw a sinister smirk appear upon his face.

'Hmm, this is only the beginning Yuugure. You have no idea what I am planning, but I know your whole scheme. You may think that I am just some little pup following his master with his tail between his legs like a good pup, but no. You only see my façade and you will until your death is upon you my dear friend.' Jakutai as he finished his bagel. Mr. Yuugure only had Chai tea and had finished it while Jakutai had eaten his bagel. Once both were done eating, or drinking, they continued on their way to the train station.

The rain pounded down like a hammer on a nail as the thunder and lightning sounded overhead. People in the train paid no head to the passing storm because it would pass and the day would continue on just like everyday did. They had nothing to fear for they knew that another day would come for them to stop and watch the city go by them in a flash. The birds headed for shelter in the trees, some guarding their young from the storm as well; the rain continued to fall and the animals and insect also went to hide from the storm. It was normal for a storm to pass, it was weather and it happened everyday, nothing was different in this case either. But everything about this storm was wrong; every sound that every person heard, every rain droplet that fell from the sky as condensation that contacted a solid object, every lightning strike was different than a normal storm. What was wrong with the storm that everyone was used to and that no one was concerned about? The meaning behind the storm was different. It was not meant for the meaning of life, prosperity, cleansing. No, it was meant to mean death; thunder was the sound of bombs destroying cities upon cities, lighting was meant for the blinding sight of a bomb from miles away telling people they were going to die, and the rain was meant to be the blood shed by many. The storm, for once, was thought of to be a bad thing, and was only thought that way by the person who was scheming to make his plans and thoughts reality and the people who followed him; they knew the future was going to change forever and they could not wait for it to begin. The time was near. It was time for war.

The storm was a clue, for every rain pellet that fell to the Earth a sign was given for those who knew about the storm, for those who undoubtedly knew the time had come and that a war was approaching. Every person who knew about the approaching war said nothing and continued on like everything was normal, but underneath the façade they had made for people, some had frowns on their faces while others smirked for they wanted to fight and to kill. It would be a battle that the world would never forget, the people may forget, but the records of the war would be kept and passed on for generation and generation to come; it would be a great battle, just like the battle generations ago with Ryo and humans fighting with fictional characters. Yes, it would be exactly like that, but with one small detail changed. The humans would not win this war, no, not with Mr. Yuugure leading them. The humans would be demolished and fictional characters would not exist anymore, no, they would become reality and they would not be the undertakers anymore. Fictional characters would rule while the petty humans would wish, no, beg for mercy.

'Oh, yes. Everything will become what I imagine it to be; only in a matter of time my friends, in dear time.' Mr. Yuugure thought as he got off the train with Jakutai following him. They left the train station to get into the black SUV that was waiting for them. The windows were tinted and it had enough room to hold eight people. The inside was normal except for the fact that the back seats were so they were facing the other seats (so they were facing the back of the SUV). Mr. Yuugure and Jakutai got in the back and faced the three other people that were in the SUV, which took off towards its destination as the people in the back started to talk.

"It's about time, what took you guys so long?" One man asked.

"We stopped for breakfast." Mr. Yuugure said. The other three men in the SUV had nothing but respect for Mr. Yuugure; they were loyal, just like he wanted them to be. One of the men was in his twenties and he had black hair, but with red tips. The man sitting to his left was also in his twenties and was fairly normal. The only thing that made people look at him was his teeth, they were as sharp as knifes; the man left to him had long black hair in a high ponytail. His normal hair wasn't black, but he dyed it, like Mr. Yuugure, to blend in better.

"As you all know, we are here to complete the mission. I need all of you to complete you own missions in order to move on with mine. Oki, you will hack their main frame." Mr. Yuugure said to the man with sharp teeth, which smiled in return.

"Rikou, you will stake the place out and report whatever you find." Mr. Yuugure said to the man with black hair and red tips.

"And you, Bakuhatsu, you will start gathering the material to make the bombs and start making them. You have better get the right ingredients and make them correctly because you cannot test them out." Mr. Yuugure said to the man with the ponytail. All three of them nodded and the rest of the ride to their HQ was in silence.

* * *

I will re-upload the other chapter in due time, so please be patient with me, for I have another story I am currently writing. Thank you all for being patient and waiting for me to re-uoload this. ^-^ Reviews are still welcome ^-^


	2. Rain and a tomato

**A/N: **I hope that the first chapter kind of interested you a little bit and confused you too, because it was supposed to ^_^ This chapter won't really clear much up, but then again, it might, I don't know, I know everything in this because I wrote it. But I hope you like it. R&R&F

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_~ "Mad about something? Fine, think about it, get pissed about it, feel self-pity, loath it, think about it, forgive it, forget it."- Me_

_I know you want/Pop/You, you want/Dance/You want/Rock and Roll/You want it/Boom Boom/This years remix/Got symphonic/Oh._

I woke up to Blame it on 2009 from my alarm clock. It was five in the morning and it was Monday. 'Ugh, I hate Mondays.' I thought as I looked out my window. 'And it's storming, great. This sucks.'

'**Kate, you're not going to have enough time to get ready, so you better hurry. And wake Nyan!'**

'Yeah, yeah.' I thought as I quickly took a shower and grabbed my phone.

Me: Hey, are you up?

I got dressed and walked into my kitchen, There was a not on the table that read:

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up sweety, but I got called into work early. I hope you have a great day and be careful on the road, it's slippery! Call me if you need anything. Love you!_

I smiled and grabbed for the tomato in the fridge and cut it up and put it on a plate and ran upstairs to an awaiting message.

Nyan: Yes. I've been up.

Me: Haha, my bad. I forgot that you were a ninja.

Nyan: Very funny.

Me: Hey, you know, you never told me what happened after I left your dimension.

_When Nyan came into my Chemistry class last Monday, I couldn't believe it and hoped that I was still dreaming, but soon after, I realized I wasn't. I accepted the fact that he was real, my anime crush was actually was real, and I forgot to ask him the details. Most of the day I spent telling Nyan the details about how my dimension worked and at the end of the day he told me a very important detail that I would have never guessed; he didn't have a place to stay…Kuso. I told him he could come over to my place and I would talk to my mom about having him stay at the house. Once at home, I told him to take a seat and got us some tea. We worked on our homework until my mom walked in._

"_Hey, honey how was your-oh, hello young man, who might you be? Are you Kate's boy-?"_

"_MOM! Please! He is not, he's a … foreign exchange student visiting for a while and I, since being on the school council, told him I would ask you if he could stay at our place. He can't speak English well, so if you need to talk to him, I can translate." I said in one breath and looked at Nyan who just looked at me. I gave him a look saying 'speak only Japanese!' He gave me a slight nod that only I saw and looked at my mom who had been quiet for some time now. She looked like she was contemplating it. 'Maybe that worked, I hope it did.'_

'_**Nice job Kate. I hope you know what you are doing though. Having your crush stay at your house might be a little too much to handle.'**__ I could tell Tae had a smirk on his face. Damn him._

"_Kate, I need to think about this for a little bit longer, but he can stay for dinner and I will let you know afterwards, okay?" My mom said walking into the kitchen, I followed her in the kitchen and Nyan followed me._

"_Mom, please. He is really nice and won't take up too much room. He can sleep in the guest bedroom next to mine or he can even-"_

"_Kate, I know. But he can't speak English and what if you're gone?" My mom said. I almost started to laugh because Nyan could understand everything we were saying, but I kept my composure._

"_He can understand a little, and I can teach him some. Please mom! He is a great friend."_

"_Honey, you've only met him today. I don't know, let me make dinner and I'll let you know after, I promise. Do you know what he likes to eat?" I smiled and turned to Nyan._

"_I can't believe she bought that. Anywho, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him in Japanese._

"_I can't believe you talked me into this. I'll take whatever you normally have." Nyan said smirking a little._

"_He said that he would like chicken with parmesan on the top and mushrooms on the side. Okay I added the mushrooms, but I don't think he'll mind. We have to go finish homework. Love you!" I said walking out of the kitchen. It wouldn't hurt to have my mom cook my favorite dish for dinner, would it? Nyan followed me out into the living room and we started out homework again, which was Chemistry._

"_I didn't say that." Nyan said in Japanese still working on his homework. I glanced up and smirked._

"_Yeah, but I wanted it for dinner and you said 'what we normally have.' Chicken is what we have a lot since I like it so much." I said in Japanese back. I was really happy that I took the chance to learn Japanese with Max when we started to get into anime._

"_Hn." Was all he said. That famous monosyllabic sound. I just shook my head and continued to work on my homework. We finished at the same time and put everything away. I went to my room to put my backpack there and Nyan followed me._

"_Déjà vu, ne?" I asked in English this time since my mother wasn't listening. He looked around my clean room and simply nodded. I put my backpack away and was about to leave when I saw Nyan holding something. 'It can't be!'_

'_**I would hurry and take that from him unless you want him to read your thoughts even further.'**_

_I ran across the room just as he had my diary in his hands._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" I half yelled half asked. He smirked and pulled the diary out of my hands so I couldn't reach it. I glared._

"_I am seeing what you wrote. Remember when I used my Mangekyo Sharingan on you and you said that you had a 'journal' about me? I want to know what you think and since you know everything about me, I think it's fair that I know about you." He smirked as I glared at him._

"_You do not have the right to read what I feel. I do not know everything about you. For example, I did not know you could show such emotion and be so childish about it." I said as I stopped grabbing for my diary. He glared at me and gave me my diary back and started to walk out of the room. I grabbed his arm and he pushed me into the wall. 'Wow, this isn't familiar.' I thought sarcastically._

"_Listen, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but you shouldn't look into other's things. I thought someone like you would know that." I said looking into his obsidian eyes. He let me go and sighed._

"_I know. I don't know what happened; it was … I don't know what it was. I am sorry." He said looking into my blue eyes. I sighed and walked to the door._

"_It's okay, now let's go eat and see if you are staying here or not." I said smiling as I walked out of my room to the kitchen. He followed and took a spot next to me at the table as my mom set our plates down._

"_Thanks mom!" I said grabbing my fork. My mom nodded and ate her food too. Nyan didn't know what to say and began to eat too. Dinner was unusually quiet because my mom was thinking and Nyan and I could only talk in Japanese, which would disturb my mom's thinking, so we stayed quiet. But every now and then I would glance at Nyan to see how he was doing. He was looking around at the foreign place and then he looked at me. I gave him a sympathetic look and continued to eat my food. He did nothing as he also continued to eat. When everyone was done, I took everyone's plates and put them in the dishwasher and sat back down. My mom looked at me and her face was serious._

"_If, if he stayed here, how long would it be?"_

"_Um, well … I don't know. He is supposed to stay in America until he graduates and he is the same age as me. So about two years…" I said looking down at the table. My mom didn't say anything for a while, so I looked back to see her expression; it was acceptance. _

"_Okay, listen to me very carefully Kate. He can stay, but-" She couldn't finish her sentence because I ran and gave her a huge hug. She laughed and hugged back._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as I hugged her._

"_Okay, Okay. Now, there are going to be rules; he cannot share the same room as you, both of you have to follow whatever I say, both of you have to behave, and no having se-"_

"_MOM! What is with you?" I said blushing. Nyan just smirked and pretended not to understand a word. I turned to Nyan._

"_I cannot believe her. Anyway, since you can stay here you can either stay in the room next to mine or in the basement, but I wouldn't recommend that." I said in Japanese._

"_And why not?" He asked._

"_Well, it's really cold and there are bugs. The room next to mine is, well, like mine, but the colors are black." I said smiling. He nodded and I took that as he'll be staying in the room next to mine._

"_He said that he would like to stay in the one next to mine if that's okay, which I told him it was since it's a guest bedroom." I told my mom. _

"_That's no problem. Could you tell him that I will be shopping for some clothes for him tomorrow and ask for sizes. Oh dear, they are going to be different aren't they." My mother started to babble as I turned to Nyan shaking my head._

"_So, what size are you?"_

"_Medium in everything. And tell her I said thank you." I nodded and turned to my mom._

"_He's a medium in pretty much everything. And he says thank you for letting him stay and getting him clothes." I said._

"_Oh it's no problem. He'll be like the son I never had. Now that I think about it, it's going to be so much fun!" My mom said leaving the kitchen. I watched her go shaking my head. 'Wow, she has problems.'_

'_**Be nice to your mother. I would talk to Nyan by the way.'**_

'_Why, he looks …' I started to think as I saw Nyan. He was paler than usual. I took his arm and walked him upstairs to his room and told him to sit while I got him a glass of water._

"_Are you okay?" I said sitting next to him._

"_Yes, I am fine." He said not drinking the water. I sighed and got up from his bed and made my way to the door._

"_You know, it's okay to remember and regret. That's why there are such things as lessons; we learn from them and don't make the same decisions. Remember and then forget it, you made things right with your brother, but you couldn't bring your parents back, but it's okay." I said walking out. I swore I heard him say something, but I didn't know what. _

Nyan: Yeah, I know. I'll tell you later if you want. Why are you texting me anyway, I am right next to you.

I laughed at that part.

Me: Because I am eating breakfast on my bed while getting ready for school and didn't feel like it. And my mom told me to wake you, thus the texting.

Nyan: I was awake when your mom left. I get up at five every morning and read the books she got me.

Me: I guess that makes sense, you being, I mean, you used to be a ninja and all. What book are you reading?

Nyan: Dante's Inferno. It's a great book; you should read it once I am finished.

Me: I've heard of that book, sure once you're done. Don't hurry through it though.

Nyan: I just finished it.

I read the text as I heard a knock at my door. I told him to come in while taking a bite of my tomato. Man it was good! Nyan smirked at my breakfast as he handed me the book and sat down on my bed. I glared.

"What? It's good! And thanks for the book." I said taking another bite.

"You remind me of Sasuke. He loves tomatoes and no problem." This time I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I started to like tomatoes after I found out about him liking them. Hey, don't look at me like that! When I first started to watch Naruto I had a major fan crush on him, but then I changed my mind!" I said defensively.

"You must really like Uchihas, ne?" He said smirking. 'Damn him!' I thought as I pushed him off my bed.

"Out. I have to finish getting ready for school. I'll meet you down stairs in about thirty minutes." I said as I pushed him out my door. He gave me his famous smirk again as he went back to his room. 'What is it with him?'

'**He knows you like him and is making you suffer. It would be easier if you got over him.'**

'Yeah, I know, but I can't! He is just too damn hot and he's real! Living in my house! It's not as easy as you would think.' I thought grabbing my stuff and heading for the stairs.

'**Women and their emotions.'**

'Hey! Just because you are a guy, doesn't mean you don't have emotions!'

'**But there is one difference. I can control mine and you can't.'**

'Shut up. That is not funny.' I thought as I reached the bottom of the stairs and put my shoes on. Nyan walked down stairs and also put his shoes on. We left the house and into the rain to get into my car.

"I really hate the rain." I said as I got in.

"Why? It's just water." He said getting into the passenger side. My face dropped and I didn't reply. He looked at me and saw my face and didn't mention it again, which I was thankful for.

"You know, I've been thinking about something." I started to say to get Nyan's attention, which it did.

"About what?"

"When I came back from your world, I tried to use chakra, but I couldn't. Then you came and you can't use it either. I don't know why that is, since a long time ago fictional characters and humans coexisted, so you would think that this dimension could still use chakra." I said as we stopped at a stop light. I could tell Nyan was thinking about it because he was silent.

"Maybe when Ryo transported everyone to another dimension, he also made it so this dimension couldn't use chakra in case things like this happened."

"That might be true." I said leaving the conversation as it was. I looked to the car next to me and saw a guy with black hair and red tips. He was looking at me and I smiled. He did nothing except looking back at the road in front of him. 'You know Tae; something about that guy reminds me of Sasori. I don't know why, but it does.' I thought as I also turned to look at the road in front of me.

'**I don't know if you're right, but something is wrong. The air seems more ominous and heavier than normal. It was fine when you came back, but the next day everything was screwed up. I don't know what's happening Kate, watch your guys' backs, okay?'**

'I will.' I thought looking at Nyan who looked at me too.

"After school you need to tell me what happened after I left."

"Why?"

"Something is off. Tae feels it too, but we don't know what it is."

"You feel it too? No problem." Nyan said as we pulled into the school's parking lot. 'Let the day begin.'

* * *

Yayayay, another chapter up! I'll continue to re-upload it like I do every story, just for fun, and to keep the suspense in the air. ^-^ Remember ... I like reviews ^-^ Thanks for reading, I hope it was okay!


	3. I am such a pervert thanks to Max!

**A/N: **Okay, so you find out who is in Kate's dimension, but there is one person that isn't in the Akatsuki that is with them (Jakutai), and if you think he doesn't have a purpose right now, you are right. BUT in the future he will have importance! I bet you're wondering who he really is, huh? At the end of the chapter I will tell you who everyone is, so read that A/N! Okay, well enjoy R&R&F!

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, there was this girl with the penname Airstiotle29. She owned this anime/manga called Naruto….Wait! That is only in fairy tails, get real people! Most of the fairly tails don't end with happy endings…like Bambi! OMG that was soo sad, Bambi's mom died…*cries in corner*! V_V ….I'm babbling again…my bad….

_~ "I woke up late. Guess I'm never really early. I hesitate, only to fail. I get so tired of procrastinating. I need a change. I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this by myself." – I Can't Do This by Plumb_

"What did you find out?" Mr. Yuugure asked Rikou. Rikou walked into HQ to find Bakuhatsu making bombs and Oki typing on the computer.

"I located the target on the road and followed the target to the school he goes to. I will follow the target after school to see where he lives." Rikou replied as he sat down in a chair to look at the plans they had.

Mr. Yuugure nodded and went to stand by Oki.

"Almost done Yuugure-sama. They have a pretty lame firewall. About two more seconds … and there we are." Oki said smiling. Mr. Yuugure and everyone else crowded by the computer.

"I need the name age and anything else you can find out about the target." Mr. Yuugure told Oki who got to typing again.

"Alright, here we are. Name: Nyan Hiroshi, a foreign exchange student currently living with Kate Louis. Hey, she can't be the Kate that we encountered, is she?" Oki asked as he stared at the picture that was on the computer. Mr. Yuugure glared at the picture. Oh yes, it indeed that was the girl that the Akatsuki had summoned and then lost because of Itachi. Things just got more interesting.

"Who's Kate and why do you guys know her?" Jakutai asked walking toward the computer, everyone looked up.

"When we tried to summon the jinchuuriki, she came instead and we thought we failed, but she indeed was one. Itachi got close to her for some unknown reason and turned on us. He killed Madara and thought that the Akatsuki had turned on me, but the ones who did, died and the ones who didn't, like Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara here, we tried to find out how he got rid of Kate so fast, but after the battle, we couldn't find him, so we went to where we felt Itachi and well, you know the rest from there." Mr. Yuugure said looking back at the computer screen.

'You, Miss Kate, will die along with Itachi when we meet.' Mr. Yuugure thought. Jakutai nodded in understanding the arising problem.

'This only delays my plan a little. Once Kate and Nyan die, I can take action with my troops that are throughout the city and finally put my move on my real plan.' Thought Jakutai.

"Yuugure-sama, why do we not have the ability to use chakra? It seems as if we are at a disadvantage." Rikou said.

"This is true. Not having chakra does not help us, but we can use other material to make things work. As to the reason, I do not know. I think that Ryo made this dimension so people could not use chakra in order to keep us, fictional characters, away." Mr. Yuugure said walking toward the window over looking the city.

"You know, if we had chakra, I could make my own bombs and I wouldn't have to do this crap, un. It's unfair, yeah!" Bakuhatsu said as he continued to make the bombs they would need. Everyone just looked at him.

"What, un? I was just saying…" Everyone ignored him as they continued with their missions.

'Taking out Kate and Nyan will be easy, but attacking the world will not be as easy. It's a good thing that I hired people around the world to start a war at once after I make my move. It will take time, but it can be done.' Mr. Yuugure thought as the rain fell from the sky.

The beginning was coming fast and everyone was oblivious. People would live their lives and think that they would live to see the next day and not worry about what they would do when or if a war started. That was just what Mr. Yuugure wanted and no matter what, he would rule the world in this dimension. Kate and Nyan would die and Jakutai would die as well, why? He was pointless to have around and he was not an Akatsuki member that he knew were loyal to him. No, he was a menace, a mouse he wanted to prey on, but couldn't until his plan was well on its way. No he would use his little pawn until then and then, like a king, he would overtake him and move on to the next victim. It was perfect and nothing, no, nothing would stop him.

On the car ride home, Nyan and I stayed silent, both in thought about the conversation that was about to happen when we got home. The rain continued to fall and the lightning and thunder hadn't even dissipated since this morning. Storms were a normal occurrence in Schaumburg, but for some reason, this one seemed off. 'Tae, I don't like this, it seems like something is about to happen, but what could possibly happen?'

'**I know Kate; I feel the same way and I'm pretty sure Nyan feels the same as well. Maybe something happened when Nyan transported you back. It already has had side effects, maybe there are more that we do not know of at this moment. I can't feel a specific source of the uneasiness, so as I said before, be careful.'**

'Hai.' I thought as I pulled into my driveway. As we entered my house, I knew my mother wasn't home yet because her shoes weren't where they usually were. But this gave Nyan and me a perfect chance to talk about what happened, in English. I put my backpack by the couch and went to the kitchen to get some tea. Nyan followed me for tea too. While the water was heating up, I turned to Nyan.

"It was storming the night of his murder." I said staring off into space.

"Whose?"

"My father. I couldn't stop it and when it storms, I remember that night. That is why I hate the rain and storms." I said as I grabbed cups for the tea. Nyan stayed silent until we walked back to the couch.

"I'm sorry, that is terrible. But you have to move on; it is bad for one's health to keep thinking about things they cannot change."

"Ha, yeah right. I remember me telling you the same thing, not even a month ago and you glaring at me. I know that I shouldn't stay in the past, but like you said, it's hard. I do forget about it, until a storm comes, then I get nightmares and everything comes back. I don't know how to deal with that."

"Whenever I had nightmares about my past, I would do things to make myself forget. I would either train or focus on my next mission until I knew it in my sleep. Maybe there is something that can make you forget." He said looking at me. I nodded and then changed the subject.

"This past week, something has been off. Tae, you, and I have all felt it, but none of us know what it is. I think that in order to figure it out, we should go over what happened after I left." I said putting my tea down.

"After I sent you back to your dimension, I was about to leave when I felt Pein, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori coming my way. I left before they could find me and went to find my brother. I don't know what went on after I left, all I know is that after everything was worked out with my brother something happened. I was training one moment and the next, I was here." Nyan finished. 'Well, firstly, I did not think Kisame would go against his partner, but I guess anything is possible.' I thought.

'**Kate, get back on track.'**

"When you helped me get back, did you leave Ryo's book in the hideout?" Something flashed in his eyes for a split moment, but I caught it. It was disbelief.

"When I felt their chakra, I transported to a different location, but the book did not come with me. It was in my hands, but for some reason, it wasn't in my hands." He said.

"When you did the hand signs, did you leave anything, like your chakra on the book or something that could have made you come to my dimension?"

"No, I don't know what happened." 'Hmmm, okay, well I have no idea how this helps us out at all.'

'**It does Kate. Think about it. Nyan left the book behind where Pein, Sasori, and Kisame were heading. I think they realized what happened and decided that they would find you in this dimension and kill you, but also bringing Nyan along too, to kill him. It would be a good plan, but I don't know why they waited for Itachi to find his brother and make amends.'**

'Well, if that is true, then Pein, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara are here and are looking for us now. But there is one thing that I don't get. If Naruto continued and a long period passed after I left, then why did Nyan come to my dimension right when I came back? It makes no sense.'

'**A different dimension means a different time. In his dimension, it could have been years, but here, it could have only been a minute. It depends on the circumstances.'**

'Sure. Well, the only thing we have found out is that we never did escape from Pein and them. This sucks.'

"Alright, well I think that it's safe to say that Pein, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara are in this dimension."

"Why do you say that?" Nyan asked.

"Well, the only way to get a person to a different dimension is to use Ryo's book, but why only send you to this dimension? They have a plan, what it is though, I have no idea." Nyan didn't answer me and stared off into space, but before he could say anything, my mom walked through the door.

"Hey, I'm home. How was your guy's day?"

"It was fine, no homework!" I said picking up my backpack and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Hey, what are we having for dinner?" I asked as Nyan came behind me.

"We are having fish, rice, and salad. It'll be done in about an hour, so you have time to do whatever you want." My mom said walking toward her office. I nodded and started to walk up to my room. I walked in and saw that I had a message from Max. Nyan had gone into his room, so I shut my door and sat on my bed with Dante's Inferno to read and text Max.

Max: Hey, how's it going with the foreign exchange student? You are so lucky! He is really hot.

Me: Lol, it's going well. He is really nice and yes he is hot. Thank you captain obvious! ^_^

Max: No problem! So have you guys kissed or anything?

Me: What? Why the hell would I do that? He is a friend!

Max: Uh-huh, sure. You keep telling yourself that hun, but you know you like him because he looks a little like Itachi.

'You have no idea!'

Me: Yeah, yeah.

Max: Hey, don't deny it! Well, if anything happens, let me know.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Nothing is going to happen though.

Max: This is just going to continue until one of is wrong, so let's talk about something else. Oh, how about I sleep over this weekend? We can talk about Nyan, Itachi, Naruto, etc.

Me: Haha, I think that would be hilarious. I'll ask my mom, but it's most likely going to be a yes.

Max: Sweet! Soooo….

Me: ?

Max: Have you seen him naked?

'…..I can't….believe….her….But man he would be hot…I can't believe I just thought that…great now I am a pervert too….'

Me: I CANNOTTT believe you just asked that!

Max: Is that a yes? =^_^=

Me: Hell no! Ugh, I gtg. I'll cya tomorrow. Perverted mind, I tell you….

Max: You know you love me! Bye

I shut off my phone and put it on my nightstand and began to read Dante's Inferno. I got to Cantos XIV before my mom called Nyan and me down for dinner. I walked out of my room just as Nyan passed my room.

"How's the book?" He asked in Japanese as we walked down the stairs.

"How did you know I was reading it? But it's really good; I'm only on Cantos XIV though." I said in Japanese as we walked into the kitchen. We sat in our respectful places, Nyan next to me and my mom across from us.

"So how was your guys' day?" My mom asked before she started to eat.

"It was pretty good." I said taking a bite as well. My mom looked at Nyan for his reply, but then remembered he 'couldn't understand' us. So I turned to him.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"That I had a good day as well." He replied.

"He said that he had a good day too." Not much was said while we ate, either because we all we thinking about something, or we were just too hungry to think about a conversation. As I was eating, I remembered what Max said about Nyan and I looked over at him. 'He's really in shape, I bet he has abs, and … wait, what the hell am I doing?' I thought as I was about to look away just as Nyan looked at me. I blushed slightly and looked at my food hoping he didn't see my blush. The rest of dinner I was anticipating the end so I could go to my room and not wait for Nyan to ask why I was staring at him. After we were done eating, I cleaned up the dishes and was about to walk up stairs to finish the book, but then I remembered Max sleeping over for the weekend and stopped abruptly, causing Nyan to, almost, run into me.

"Oh, mom, can Max sleep over this weekend?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, that's no problem. I'm not going to be here most of the day on Saturday because I have work, but I don't think you guys need me here." My mom said heading into her office to work. I smiled at her and headed upstairs into my room. I sat on my bed and started to read again until I fell asleep.

* * *

I bet all of you already know who is who, but I shall tell you anyways! ^-^

**Mr. Yuugure: **Pein!

**Oki: **Kisame!

**Rikou: **Sasori!

**Bakuhatsu: **Deidei!

And finally, **Jakutai!** Yeah, it's Kabuto. I don't really know why I picked him, but whatever. I hope it was okay! ^-^


	4. Nightmare turned into comfort

**A/N:** Ummm ... I don't really have much to say for this a/n ... OMG guess what guys! I am learning Lucifer that dance and it's so hard. I love it, so I am sticking to it, but still ... you guys probably don't care, so please enjoy, again, any questions, review or PM me. R&R&F! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **This is such a drag … you all know that I don't own Naruto. So troublesome….

_~ "I remember tears streaming down your face/When I said I'll never let you go/When all those shadows almost killed your light/I remember you said don't leave me here alone/But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight/ Just close your eyes/The sun is going own/You'll be alright/No one can hurt you now/Come morning light/You and I'll be safe and sound." – Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

_Tap, tap, tap. I opened my eyes to the sound of tapping on my window. Huh? 'Maybe it's my imagination…' I thought as I closed my eyes again._

_Tap, tap, tap. I sat up and looked toward my window; the blinds were down, so I couldn't see through the window. I didn't see a shadow, but I got out of my bed and got closer to my door._

_Tap, tap, tap. I turned around to see a shadow outside my window; I screamed and ran out my door to go into my mom's bedroom. I walked in to see that she wasn't there. 'That's weird, she doesn't work at night.' I thought as I ran into Nyan's room, he wasn't there either…What the hell? I ran downs stairs to the kitchen to grab a knife, just in case._

_Click … 'Was that the door…?' I walked slowly toward the front door and peaked around the corner. No one was there. 'I swear I heard something.' I thought as I headed toward the living room. _

"_H …help…" I heard someone say by the stairs, I walked slowly toward the voice, but when I reached the stairs, no one was there…_

'_Wait…is…is that blood?' Blood was trailing up stairs and it was a lot of blood too, like someone was shot or stabbed. I made my way upstairs and followed the blood, it led into my room. I opened the door and saw that the blood trail lead to my bed. I walked to my bed with the knife close to my chest and pulled back the sheets. '…..no…n….noo..NOO!' I dropped my knife and clung to my dad's body._

"_No! You can't die! Please, dad, you can't die! Mom needs you! I need you…please…don't….please…." I cried as I laid on my father's body._

"_Haha, what's wrong my child? Are you sad? Mad perhaps?" I heard a slimy voice behind me. I turned around to see the psycho that killed my father in my doorway._

"_Now, it's your turn…." The man said as he ran toward me._

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed sweating and panting. 'Only a dream, only a dream, only a dream.' I thought as I got in a ball and put my head against my knees. Then I heard my door open slowly. I started to shake.

"No, please … no." I whispered.

"Kate? Are you okay?" I heard Nyan say. I lifted my head up and I knew he could see my tears. I looked away as he can and sat next to me.

"The dream?"

"Yeah." I said faintly. He didn't move or say anything, but him being there was enough to settle me down a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"If you do, I'm right next door." He said getting up. 'Was he…being…thoughtful?'

'**He is human Kate. And I think it's nice that he cares for you. Just go with it.'**

Nyan left my room and I felt so alone. My dad had died a while ago, but I still had nightmares. Every time I had one, I couldn't go back asleep. I heard a tapping against my window, it was only a tree, but it still scared the crap out of me. I got up and walked the Nyan's door, but didn't knock.

'I can't believe I am doing this.' I thought as I knocked. Nyan answered instantly and looked down at me.

"Um … can I stay here a while?" I said looking at the floor. He stepped to the side to let me in his room.

"You can sit on the bed." He said sitting at his desk chair. I did and snuggled with his blankets.

"Thanks." I said still looking at the floor. He said nothing, waiting for me to talk.

"It was about my dad again. He was dead in my room and the psycho walked into my room about to kill me too." I said in a whisper.

"Did this 'psycho' ever get caught?"

"My dad killed him before he died." I said.

"Then you should not have anything to be afraid of." 'Thanks, not.'

"Ha, I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that I keep having nightmares."

"To forget the past, you have to figure out what is making you not forget. You feel guilty for not being able to stop it."

"Yes. I was right there. I watched my dad fight the man, but yet, I did nothing to help him and that resulted in his death." I said bitterly looking up at Nyan who had a calm face.

"If you had interfered with the fight, you both could have gotten killed. You did not know what you were doing, no?"

"I kind of knew."

"See, you could have both died and left you mother with no one. You not interfering saved your mother, in theory. And save my relationship with my brother. You could not have done that if you died." He said. He was right, if I entered the fight without my dad's knowledge, he could have accidently hit me or the psycho could have killed me too, leaving my mother alone. I couldn't do that to her.

"Thank you. You're right." I said leaning back against Nyan's pillows. He nodded and started to get up. I sat up but he motioned for me to stay where I was.

"No, you can stay here. Your room makes you uncomfortable right now." He said walking out.

"Wait." He stopped and turned around.

"Can … you, um, stay a bit?" I felt like such a kid asking for him to stay, but he nodded and sat back down again as I lied down in his bed. I turned around and closed my eyes.

"You know, for a while, I thought you were an emotionless bastard because of you … well you know, but then I found out what happened, and now this. You really aren't an emotionless bastard." I said as I fell asleep thinking that his bed still smelled like strawberries.

'Looks like there is more here than meets the eye.' Thought Rikou. He had followed Kate and Nyan without them knowing and hid when Kate's mom came home. He had been waiting for all of them to leave to do a little snooping, but they never did. I went around the house to see if there were any weak points in the house, but found none. He was about to leave, but he heard a scream. He stopped by the window where he heard the scream and waited to see if anything was happening. That's when he heard 'Nyan's' voice. Nyan was comforting Kate? He did not know Nyan could be the comforting type. Well that is until he made up with his brother, but that was family, not some … girl. He had had enough and left to go to HQ.

"Just shut up!" Oki said sitting at his computer.

"No, un! It's not cool fair; there are so many parts to make a bomb and Mr. Yuugure wants me to make a lot of them, un! How in the hell am I going to do that, hmm?" Bakuhatsu yelled at Oki as he finished one of the many bombs he had to make.

"Just calm the fuck down. If you don't, you are going to blowing this whole fucking place down! And how the fuck would I know? I am a computer guy here; stupid dimension and not having blue people who can breather under water…" Oki started to mumble. Bakuhatsu ignored him as he started to make another bomb just as Rikou walked in.

"Hey, my man! You look like you've seen a ghost, un?" Bakuhatsu said grabbing Oki's attention.

"What did you find out?" Oki said looking away from his computer.

"I found out where Nyan and Kate live…"

"So? That's a good thing, unless she has like a mansion or something, then I could understand that look on your face, but I don't think she has a mansion, un."

"He was … compassionate…"

"What?" Oki said.

"Wait, who, un?" Bakuhatsu asked.

"Nyan." That made Oki's face drop and Bakuhatsu almost drop the bomb he was working on.

"You kidding? That kid, well, I guess I can see it. He did make things right with his bro." Oki said staring off into space.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! Nyan have feelings. He is a fucking emotionless bastard, un!" Bakuhatsu said.

"I know, but he comforted Kate when she had a nightmare. Where are Mr. Yuugure and Jakutai anyway?"

"They are checking up on some things. They didn't say where they went." Oki answered. Rikou nodded and sat down.

'This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I hope this plan works, if it doesn't, well I don't know what will happen.' Rikou thought.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Mr. Yuugure and Jakutai were checking phone records that they stole from the phone company Kate uses.

"Well, well, would you look at that." Mr. Yuugure said looking at the records that he and Jakutai found.

"Hahaha, she should have been more careful." Jakutai said.

They had Oki track down where all the records of Kate's phone would be because then they could find out who she trusted the most and who she talked/texted to the most to find her weak link so they could get to her easier. Boy, they hit the jackpot alright. They had just found what they needed, Kate's weak link. A girl named Max.

* * *

Um ... I like reviews! You know, I know what I want for my 17th b-day! I want over 100 reviews in all for my stories! That sounds perfect! ^-^ My birthday is in January, so you all have some time ... ^-^ Um ... I hope it was good!


	5. You gave Nyan WHAT! You are dead!

**A/N: **Okay, I decided that since I am going to be busy for a while, I'll update … again … So anyway, I have a few things to tell you all, so please **READ THIS** or you might be a bit lost. First off, Nyantaro is a Japanese dance part of the Nico Nico dance group in Japan, if you go to youtube and type in 'Nyantaro' or 'Game of Life' then you can see how good he is and why he is in my story (along with other things). Secondly, Shinee is a Korean dance group who is Awesome and I am in love with them! I am Taemin bias (Now you know where my jinchuuriki's name is from). Thirdly, Vic Mignogna is a voice actor and so is Jonny Yong Bosh, who is in a band called Eyeshine. They are really good (better live)! Oh, Travis Willingham is also a voice actor. If you want to know who they voice act, go look it up on google! ^_^ Lastly, there is Spanish in here and I say I hate it, if that offends anyone, I am sorry. I do not hate the culture or language … much … it's just my teacher that makes it reallllllyyyy annoying, thus me not liking it. Um … I think that is it, but I could be wrong, so if there is anything I missed and you don't get, PM me or review. For all of you who are like "OMG she uploaded like 4 chaptersin, like, 30 minutes!" It is because I am trying to clean out my word documents so I have more room to write stories, just in case Beyond the Truth doesn't go well. But anywho, R&R&F please! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if you don't believe me, then, well, that is your problem.

_~ "I'm taking a step back from inside/Forsaking the life that I once had/I've tried, I hate that you already do/I'm making a run from the dark side/Replacing the night with the sunlight/I've tried, I hate that you already do/Fuck you, for lying/For pointing and then hiding/You must be right, it must be right/Fuck me, for dreaming/For trying to find my meaning/What was I thinking, it's all for you." _– A Step Back by Evans Blue.

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem/Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them/I know that people say we're never gonna make it/But I know we're going to get through this/Take my hand tonight/Let's not think about tomorrow/Take my hand tonight/We can find some place to go/Because our hearts are locked forever/And our love will never die/Take my hand tonight/One last time._

'Great, it's morning.' I thought as my IPod alarm went off with the song Take My Hand Tonight by Simple Plan. I got up and looked outside to see that it was sunny. The best part was that it was Friday and that meant that Max was coming over tonight to spend the night. All I had to do was get through the school day. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As I walked in the kitchen I saw Nyan sitting in a chair at the table sipping tea.

"Let me guess, you've been up since five?" I said grabbing a tomato from the fridge and a knife to slice it with.

"Nice deduction, I told you that on Monday." He said. I smirked and turned around with the tomato on a plate.

"Whatever." I said sitting down.

"Your mother told me to give you this note." He said giving me the little piece of paper.

"Wait, she actually talked to you…in Japanese?" I asked in wonder.

"No, she … she used hand motions and baby words to try to tell me to give it to you. Can you just tell her that you taught me English?" I barely heard his question because I was laughing so hard picturing my mom talking to Nyan like a baby. It was just too hilarious!

"Hahaha … I … hahaha … Yeah … I can do that." I said in between my laughing fits. Nyan just glared as he got up to get ready for school.

"Oh, I finished Dante's Inferno. It was, interesting. It wasn't bad, but too poetic for my tastes." I said also getting up, but to put my plate in the sink.

"Hn." Was all he said. 'Whatever, he must be PMSing.'

'**Kate. Guys don't PMS. And don't forget about Pein and the others.'**

'Yeah, yeah. I know, don't worry, I haven't forgotten.'

I walked into my room to remember the note that was still in my hand. I opened it and began to read.

_Sorry honey that I had to go into work early again. But since I went in early, I can make it home to greet Max and make sure you don't get into any trouble. I'll see you then. Have fun at school 3_

I put the note on my dresser as I got my books together and grabbed my phone as I headed downstairs to leave. Nyan and I left soon after.

"This Max, she's the one in Chemistry that keeps looking at me like something to eat, right?" I looked over at him and glared. Max does not look at him like that! She has her own crush.

"Hey, she does not do that. She is just getting used to the fact that there is a Japanese person going to our school. And the fact that you 'look' like Itachi." I said as we stopped at a stoplight.

"She still stares at me. It's rather unnerving."

"Get over it pretty boy, people are going to stare. People have been staring, you just ignore them. The reason you don't ignore Max is because her and I are friends and talk often." I said glaring at him, who returned the glare.

"Yes, but she looks like she is about to ask me a million of questions or something."

'Haha, you have no idea.'

I didn't answer him as we finally made it to school. It was an A day, so I had American History, which luckily we were watching a movie. It was National Treasure. Why we were watching it? Well, let's just say my class is very persuasive and our teacher can get talked into a lot of things because he likes our class. Nyan just so happens to also be in the class and sits right next to me because he 'can't understand English well.'

I was always early for class and since Nyan rode with me to school, he was also early. Max also gets there early so she can read her kindle in peace for a while. I walked into the classroom and saw that my teacher wasn't there at the moment. I took my respectful seat, next to Max, and Nyan his, next to me.

"Hey, you excited for tonight?" Max asked not looking up from her kindle.

"Duh." I said sitting down. Nyan shook his head as he stared at the interesting white wall in front of him.

"I can't wait to talk about Naruto and Itachi and Ny…"

"Max!" I said suddenly, causing her to look up and see Nyan looking at us with a weird look on his face. Max's eyes widened by a mere fraction and looked at me with an apologetic look on her face. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah, I can't wait to talk about Nyantaro either." I said.

"Who is Nyantaro?" Nyan asked me in Japanese. Luckily Max could also speak Japanese, so in class we could speak Japanese and no one would be able to understand us. It was awesome! And it made people pissed to no end that they couldn't understand us.

"He is a Japanese dancer that is amazing. Just ask Max, she practically stalks him." I said smirking and looking at Max.

"Hey! I do not stalk him … I just know a lot about him is all! And yes, he is amazing at dancing. If we ever meet him in Japan, man that would just be awesome! Oh, what if we saw Nyantaro talking to Shinee who were talking to Vic Mignogna, who was talking to Travis Willingham, who was talking to Jonny Yong Bosh, who was talking to his band, Eyeshine! Wouldn't that be epic! I think I would faint then and there, after I took a picture with all of them and hugged them!" Max said in one breath. 'That would be awesome! I think I would only talk to Shinee though.' I thought looking at a very confused Nyan.

"Don't even try to understand us, you will get a headache!" I said laughing. The bell rang and the school day began. 'Only three more classes after this one and then sleepover!' I thought as the movie began.

"Finally!" Max and I said as we walked toward my car to leave school for the weekend.

"I think that was the longest day ever!" Max said getting into the back of my car so Nyan could sit in the front.

"I agree; it was a long day. So, your house first so you can pick up a few things?" I asked Max as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes, please! I just need to grab clothes and such." The rest of the ride was in silence as we went to Max's house. Nyan and I stayed in the car as Max got her things.

"Okay, so here is the deal; you leave Max and me alone for the night and I will make it up to you, deal?" I said looking at Nyan who just looked at me and nodded. Soon after, Max came back with her stuff in hand and we left for my house, not realizing a black SUV had followed us to Max's house.

We walked in and Max and I went straight to my room. My mother wasn't home yet, but she was going to be home soon. Nyan just left us alone, which I was thankful for.

"Soo? Tell me everything!"

"Wait, I am so lost. Tell you what?" I asked sitting on my bed. Max glared at me and sat in my chair.

"You and Nyan! You guys are practically dating, I can tell the way you look at him. And here I thought that you liked Itachi." Max said. 'Maybe I should tell her…'

'**Max, you can't go around everywhere telling people what happened. They could take you to the mental ward or something. And with Pein and the others here, I don't think that is such a great idea.'**

'Yeah, but she's my best friend and she and I tell each other everything…sorry Tae.'

"Katteeee? Are you there?" Max asked waving hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Huh? What'd I miss? Sorry, I spaced out."

"I was saying that Nyan looks like a nice person and you should ask him out or I will."

"Max, I need to tell you a few things." I said with a serious face. Max got serious and waited for me to continue.

"You might not believe me, but you need to know…" I told her everything; about my computer, me being a jinchuuriki, the Akatsuki, Itachi, and the arising problem. After I was done explaining, she just stared at me.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you…Why the hell couldn't it have been me? I mean come on, that would be so cool!" Max said getting up. Wow, she believed me; I knew I could trust her.

"Wait, so Nyan is Itachi…so that's why you wanted him at your house! So you could stare at him all day!" She said pointing a finger at me. I stood up.

"What? No! Why the hell would I do that! I mean, sure he's hot, and is Itachi, and is really nice, and…wait! I can't believe I just said those things." I said sitting back down again as Max smirked. Damn her. Max was about to reply, but there was a knock at my door; I stood up and walked to my door and opened it. It was my mom.

"Hey honey. Hello Max, I am going to order pizza for you both because I have a lot of work to do, so what would you ladies like?" I looked at Max and she looked at me. We both smiled.

"CHEESSSSEE!" We both practically screamed. My mom laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, alright! You guys don't need any sugar; you guys are already high on it. Have fun." My mom said as she walked to Nyan's room to ask him the same thing as I shut my door while laughing with Max.

"Hahaha … wait … Nyan …Itachi…." Max said staring off into space and suddenly bolted out my door.

"Wait, where are you going!" I screamed after her. She ran right into Nyan's room, without knocking…

"You! You aren't Itachi, are you? Don't look at me like that; I know you can understand English mister!" Max yelled at Nyan while walking toward him. Nyan just stood there with shock written on his face.

"Max, please, just stop for a moment." I said walking in between her and Nyan. She stopped walking forward and waited for me to start talking.

"This is Itachi. Please believe me when I say it. I don't know how to prove it to you since we don't have chakra to show you." Max thought for a moment and walked around me in front of Nyan.

"Tell me something only Itachi would know." She said with a serious face. Nyan just stood there and looked at me. I nodded and he shook his head.

"Hn." I swear Max's eyes went the size of a ball.

"Omg, you … you …YOU!" She said poking his face with shock. Nyan looked at my annoyed I smiled and did nothing about her poking him in the face. She did until he finally grabbed her wrist.

"Enough." He said with annoyance. She did and looked at me, I smirked in return and she gave me a devilishly evil smirk. I gave her a look that said 'what?' and she turned around to Nyan again.

"So have you seen Kate's diary yet?" My eyes widened. 'Oh, no.' I ran out of my room and grabbed it just as Max and Nyan came into my room.

"You are not getting my diary. No, over my dead body!" I said standing on my bed with my diary behind my back. Max smirked as she got closer.

"Come on Kate, it won't hurt to have him read it because there is nothing in it about him, right?" She said. I glared.

"Of course not, but I still have personal thoughts thank you very much!" I said as Max got on my bed and tried to grab my diary. I looked at Nyan for help, but he didn't move.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Help me!" I said at Nyan.

"Why? I want to know what you think about me too." 'Bastard.'

'Tae, HELP!'

'**This has nothing to do with me. It is your fault for having a diary in the first place. Good luck.'**

'Damn you!'

I jumped off my bed and ran past Nyan into the kitchen and ran to the other side of the kitchen table.

"You are cornered!" Max said as she walked around one side of the table as Nyan walked around the other side. 'What the hell, I thought Nyan wasn't like this!' I was about to run past Max when the door bell rang. That meant one thing and Max suddenly forgot about the diary.

"FOOD!" Max and I screamed at the same time. My mom walked out of her office and paid the delivery man as Max, Nyan, and I grabbed the pizzas and walked toward the kitchen.

"Alright dig in you guys. Kate, tell Nyan that he can have as much as he wants of the mushroom pizza because it's all his." My mom said walking into her office again.

"Okay mom!" I screamed after her.

"Wait, you mom doesn't know any of this does she?" Max said sitting in one of the chairs. I nodded as I took a bite of pizza. We were silent while we continued to eat pizza.

"You know, I never thought that I would actually meet an anime character." Max said suddenly. I laughed.

"Well, I never guessed that I would be summoned by them and then stabbed by one of them." I glared at Nyan there. He stayed calm and said nothing.

"Wow, you really are as quiet as you are in the anime." Max said.

"Normally he talks a little more, but maybe he's shy." I said smirking. Max laughed and Nyan glared.

"No, I just find it pointless to get into a conversation that has almost the IQ of a baby." Max and I glared and him and then we looked at each other and smirked, thinking of the same thing. Nyan looked at us like we were crazy.

"Hola Max, como estas?"

"Muy bien Kate, y tu?"

"Asi asi, gracias. Nyan es tonto, no?"

"Jajajaja! Si, si. Nyan es muy aburrido demasiado!" Max and I laughed because Nyan just looked at us like we just spoke in a different language … which we did. Man I hated Spanish, but boy did it come in handy to prove a point.

"See, we can have a conversation that is to your level. Too bad you couldn't understand us." I said smirking as Nyan glared.

"Alright, well I'm done, you Max?" I said getting up to go to my room. She nodded and followed me. 'Wait…where is my diary?' It wasn't in my hand! I turned around to find a smirking Max.

"Missing something?"

"Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said. I glared.

"Max, where is it?"

"The last time I checked, I gave it to Nyan." I looked at her like she had gone mad. 'Breathe Kate, breathe. Whatever if he reads it, right? I'm so screwed.' I turned around and went into my room with Max behind me.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry, but if you hide your feelings forever, then something might happen and you will regret it." I hated it when she was right.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. The rest of the night we talked and talked and danced. 'Danced?' You might be thinking, yes. We dance Japanese dances, like Bad Apple, Love and Joy, etc. It was really fun and well, it was awesome! We went to bed around midnight and slept in until nine when my mom woke us up saying breakfast was ready. We slowly walked into the kitchen to find Nyan there already. I didn't look at him because I didn't know if he had read my diary already or not. We had pancakes and I had a side of a tomato, yum!

"That is so gross Kate." Max said as she ate.

"No it's not, have you tried it?" She glared. I had used her words against her. She always would ask me that question when I said something was gross. Payback is a bitch!

Soon after breakfast, Max went home and I went into my room to clean up, it was a fun night, but Kami, I hoped that Nyan hadn't read my diary.

* * *

Again, I am sorry for putting I hate Spanish for those who do like it. I don't hate it, per say, but I don't like it. Blame it on my Spanish teacher! Her teaching was horrible and made me not like it! Um ... yeah, i think that's it...R&R&F please! ^-^ Man what I wouldn't give to meet Taemin and the rest of SHINee! Sorry, I am babbling...moving on...


	6. To help or not to help?

**A/N:** I know, I know. I told you guys that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but then I got sick and couldn't go to sleep. (It's 3 am!) It sucks, I hate my stomach, but in a way I don't. I got a lot of writing done because of my baka of a stomach. Soooo, here is another chapter. I will update a lot tomorrow because, well… I had time to write, but didn't want it to just be one chapter. Um … I think that I went a little bit fast at the end and pushed things a bit too fast, but then again it could just be me, because I have a fever and all and shouldn't be up, but am. I hope it's okay and sorry if there are any errors with grammar or anything, for I am sick and need to sleep, but cannot. Grr… Ranting is done now! R&R&F! (This was from a while ago and I didn't feel like rewriting an a/n, so it's still here...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't feel like doing anything special, so, I do NOT own Naruto. ^_^

_"The shinbone is a device for finding furniture in the dark." - Soo true ... and painful!_

"Finally, I am done! Stupid bombs, yeah." Bakuhatsu said sitting down on the couch at HQ.

"Oh, shut up. You whine too much that I sometimes think you are a woman." Oki said as he typed on his computer.

"Well fuck you too Oki! You are just pissed that I have better hair than you, un." Bakuhatsu said.

"Why you little…"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Mr. Yuugure said walking in the room with Jakutai.

"Has Rikou checked in yet?" Mr. Yuugure asked. Oki and Bakuhatsu shook their heads no.

"Getting the girl should not be that difficult. If you want things done right, you have to do them yourself I guess." Mr. Yuugure thought as he was about to walk out of the room, but just then Rikou walked in with a girl on his shoulder unconscious.

"There you are. What took so long?" Mr. Yuugure asked as Oki and Bakuhatsu helped take the girl to tie her to the chair they had in the corner.

"It would have gone smoother if that … girl wasn't so, so … annoying. Every two minutes she would ask me the stupidest questions. Like 'why are you kidnapping me?' or 'why are the tips of your hair red?' It was so annoying and she kept trying to get away, even after I put a gun to her head. It's like she has a death wish or something." Rikou said sitting on the couch. Mr. Yuugure looked at the girl in the corner and shook his head.

'Kate would have this girl, Max, as a friend. Now that we have her friend, all we need to do is make sure she gets the message that we have her and to come alone. If we get Kate here, then we can get Nyan here and then we can kill them. But I guess they both could come, but that wouldn't be as fun as torturing Nyan.' Mr. Yuugure thought. Oki got back to his computer getting plans worked out with their overseas friends, Bakuhatsu finished making his bombs, but he now had to work on the remotes for them. Rikou had done his part and now he had to look after the girl. Jakutai went off into his little room that Mr. Yuugure had given him. Why? Jakutai said that he needed space to do what he had to do. No one besides Mr. Yuugure and Jakutai knew what Jakutai was doing. Mr. Yuugure left to make sure that Kate got the message.

"I'm almost done with my plan." Jakutai said to himself as he finished writing scrolls about Ryo's book. He had been researching Ryo and his finding since Orochimaru had gotten the book into his hands. Ryo had found some interesting things; for one, yes he did get rid of the use of chakra, but he also knew how to bring it back if he so wanted it. The only problem though, was that Ryo was careful, very careful in writing his 'book of secrets' because he didn't want anyone to find out exactly how to use his book and what to do, to do what he had done. Thus Ryo using clues that led to more clues that often led to dead ends, but Jakutai had found out how to read Ryo's book and he also found out how Ryo sent the fictional characters to a different dimension. He knew that Nyan or Itachi also knew how to read Ryo's book in their dimension because of his Sharingan, but now that he didn't have his Sharingan, he wouldn't be able to read it, no one would besides him. Although, no one knew that he had even taken it with him, but they didn't need to know, now did they?

_Can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat  
You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you pint a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

I was listening to Playing God by Paramore in my room while I was cleaning up in my room when a knock came at my door. I shut off my IHome and answered it. It was Nyan. 'Great, I bet he wants to talk about my diary.' I thought as I stood aside to let him in my room.

"Did you need something?" I asked sitting on my bed as he sat in my chair. 'This is looking familiar, like the night when I had that nightmare…'

"Here." He said as he handed me my diary. Why the hell was he giving me my diary back, unless he already read it?

"Um … Thanks, I think." I said putting it back in my drawer. He sat there, just looking at me; I looked back waiting for him to get to his point. We stayed like that for a while until he said something.

"I'm sorry for taking it." He looked sincerely sorry about it, but that didn't change that fact that he actually took it.

"Thank you, but you still took it."

"But I did not read it." 'Huh? Did I just hear him correctly?'

"You didn't read it? Then why take it?"

"I was going to read it, but then I realized that it was wrong. I do not know what got into me and I regret it." Wow, Nyan actually regretted something.

"Okay. I forgive you. But there is something that I want to know." I said looking away.

"What?"

"The night when I had that nightmare, why did you stay?" I didn't look at him as I asked because I didn't want to see what his face would show or if it would show anything. He stayed silent for a moment trying to find the right words.

"You were scared and in an emotional state. You would have not gone back to bed because of that. You had comfort with me there." He said, I looked back and his eyes showed a kind of softness, a warm feeling. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and got up.

"But you know, you taking my diary means that I don't owe you anything for leaving Max and me alone last night." I said smirking as I opened my door for him. He glared for a moment and then smiled … wait, a smile?

"But I did not read it. I only took it because Max gave it to me. I think you still owe me." 'Damn him for his reasoning that seemed right.'

"Fine." I said shutting the door in his face. I got back to cleaning my room when I got a call on my cell phone. Max.

"Hey Max. What's up?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Um … Kate? I think we have a situation here. You know…"

"Max? Are you there…"

"Hello Kate. Miss me?" Pein! That bastard.

"Where is Max? What the hell do you want?"

"Me? I want you of course. You broke up the Akatsuki and changed many things in my dimension."

"So? Max has nothing to do with this! You want me and only me! Let her go now!" I practically screamed into my phone.

"I will. But you have to come to the location where we are keeping her and alone. Bring Itachi and Max dies."

"Fine. But if Max is hurt, I swear I will…"

"She won't be. Now go to the abandoned warehouse on Seventh Street. Alone." Pein hung up at that moment. 'Fuck this! Tae, I don't know what to do. I have to go!'

'**Kate, think about this. Tell Itachi, but make sure he doesn't come in after you until Max is safe.'**

'But Pein could have Kisame or Sasori or Deidara or whoever, spy near by. If they even get a whiff of Itachi or anyone else, they will kill her! I can't risk that.'

'**Damn it Kate, listen to me! If you go in there alone, you will die! Do you hear me? If you die, what will Pein do then? He is in this dimension for a reason, if you are dead, who will try to stop him? Itachi? Maybe, but you guys work well together and if there is only one of you, then the chances of defeating Pein is smaller!**

'Tae, I know the risks that are involved, but what about Max? Either way you put it, if I go with Itachi she is dead, if I don't go, she is dead!'

'**I'm sorry, but for the greater good. You should not go. You could be saving more than one life.'**

'No. She is my best friend. I will not let her die. I'm sorry Tae.' I thought as I grabbed my pocket knife and a sweatshirt.

'**Kate, listen to me!'** I ignored him and walked out of my room only to find Itachi in the kitchen. It was useless to use his fake name now that Pein revealed himself, but I couldn't tell Itachi that.

"I'm going out for a bit with Max. I'll be back later. I wrote this note telling my mom that I am going out and that I taught you English. You should be good with out me. If you need anything call." I said putting my shoes on. He nodded, but I could tell he was thinking that I wasn't telling the truth. I ignored him and got into my car. It was going to be a long thirty minute drive.

* * *

Um ... I am thinking about uploading one other chapter ... I think ... yeah I will. Soo, yeah... Ugh, I sound loke Diedei! Great! R&R&F please!


	7. Itachi betrayed by his fish

**A/N: **Alright, so here is the first, of many, upload of the day today! Still sick, but hey, I get to upload chapters on my story! Hn, alright, I don't know how to tell you guys this … but the story is coming to an end…And no I do not mean that I am discontinuing it, because I am not! But the end of it is 'just around the river bed.' Haha, anyone every watch Pocahontas? Anyway, I think I will have two chapters after this, but it may go back and forth between one long chapter or two kind of short ones. I hope that it's okay! R&R&F!

**Disclaimer: **Kisame: Why the hell am I betraying Itachi!

Me: um … because I wrote it like that….

Kisame: I swear you little bit…

Me: HEY NOW, you cannot swear in my fucking house! You got that bastard!

Kisame: um…

Me: Anywho, I do NOTTTTT own Naruto!

_~ "To live life without a purpose is not a life worth living." - Me_

"Ow." The girl said. Oki, Rikou, and Bakuhatsu were the only ones that were at HQ that were in the same room as Max. Mr. Yuugure and Jakutai were near by to wait for Kate and see if anyone followed her.

"The girl is finally up, un." Bakuhatsu said putting down his remotes. Rikou got up and walked toward the girl.

"Who are you! Back off or I'll … I'll sing! You don't want me to, let me warn you!" Max said as Rikou got closer. He stopped when he was about two feet away from her.

"You will not be harmed if you cooperate."

"Cooperate with what?" Max asked.

"You are bait, un." Bakuhatsu said also walking over Max. Max's eyes got huge and she looked at Rikou, Oki, and finally at Bakuhatsu.

"No way. You … and you … and no fricking way." Max started to say. Rikou and everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

"She has some serious problems." Oki said standing up from his computer.

"Thank you captain obvious. I already knew that. But I thought that a fish would know that he was a freak of nature too." She said with a smirk.

"Did she just … say …?" Bakuhatsu asked, but couldn't make out everything that he wanted to say.

"You know Barbie, I thought that someone who could make bombs with their mouths would be smart enough too, but I guess the only one who is sort of smart here is the guy who hates to be a real boy. But I guess that you can't expect everyone to be smart, huh?" Max said looking around to room. The Akatsuki froze. She actually knew who they were. After that had sunk in, they realized what she had said.

"I am a SHARK, not a fish!"

"I am not a Barbie!"

"Being a puppet is not a bad thing."

"You're right Kisame, you aren't a fish, you are a jerk who betrays his partner, his friend! And my bad, you aren't a Barbie, you are a guy who doesn't know if he wants to be a guy or not and has speaking problems. And no I guess there isn't really anything wrong with being a puppet, but being human is pretty bad ass." Max said looking at the stunned faces of the Akatsuki. I mean, what were they supposed to say to a girl who just told them off like it was nothing? Kisame just turned his back and sat at his computer.

"How do you know who we are anyway, un?"

"Kate told me, duh!"

"Whatever, you aren't going to be are problem long anyway." Sasori said as he went back to sit on the couch.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Max asked.

"Kate is coming for you ad then you are free to go, unless you cause more trouble than you already are." Sasori said.

"And I do not have a speech impediment, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Wait, is that you saying you do or you don't have the impediment?"

"No, yeah!" Max just looked at him as he got angrier until he just walked away leaving Max smirking behind him. Sasori ignored her and Deidara got back to his remotes. Kisame just looked at his computer screen, not typing. He was obviously thinking about what Max had said. All was quiet until the Akatsuki heard Max talk.

"You guys … he's staring at me!"

"Who is?" Sasori asked.

"Bob."

"Who's Bob?"

"The crack in that wall..." Max said as she looked scared. The Akatsuki just looked at her like she was crazy … again.

"What? He is being mean to me!" Max said looking at the Akatsuki. The all shook their heads and ignored her. Max stayed quiet for about ten minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, betrayer! I have a question for you!" Max said to Kisame, who looked up with a glare.

"What." He spat at. He did not like that nickname.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Betray Itachi." Kisame got up from his computer and walked toward Max.

"Hey, don't get too close or I will bite your finger!" Max warned. But Kisame paid no heed to the girl. He did not stop walking until he was next to her ear so the other members could not hear him.

"I did not betray him."

"Really? Then why are you here with Pein and are about to kill Kate and Itachi? You know that Itachi has feelings for Kate, so why?"

"Some things are better left unsaid until the moment they are happening." With that, Kisame went back to his computer and began to type, leaving Max even more befuddled.

'Only a matter of time. Soon everything will be set and the people who need to die will." Kisame thought as he continued to type to the overseas allies that Pein had created with Kabuto. Why they had kept up with calling each other their 'other' names? He had no clue, but no that the end was almost here, it was time to put an end to their façade.

"Have you figured out Ryo's book?" Pein asked Kabuto.

"Yes."

"Good. Kate should arrive soon and then Itachi will come. It is the perfect spot to start a war, no?" Pein said as he stood outside of the warehouse with Kabuto.

'Good once Kate and Itachi get here, I can get rid of Kabuto.' Thought Pein.

"You have written everything down on scrolls?" Pein asked.

"Yes, they are hidden under my bed. But you will not need them, I can read Ryo's book without the notes I took." Kabuto said. Pein just nodded.

"Almost there Max, hang in there. Kami, I hope they don't kill you because you are going to annoy them to death!" I was almost there and I still didn't know what I was going to do. I felt bad lying to Itachi, but what would I have said? I was at a stoplight when Itachi called me.

"Hey, do you need something?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"Hello? Nyan are you…"

"Liar." Itachi said behind me. I screamed and looked in my back seat. 'When the hell had he gotten back there?'

"How did you…"

"I knew you were up to something, so I followed you outside and when you dropped your keys I made it to your car and snuck in. Now, what's up with Max?" Itachi asked as stayed in the back seat. I sighed.

"Pein. He took her to get to me. And I'm guessing that he was going to use me to get to you. I don't know why he would want to get us separately though." I started to drive as the light turned green. I looked at Itachi briefly and saw anger in his features.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he said he would kill Max! I couldn't take that risk!"

"You chose to save one person instead of potentially saving more than just Max's life?"

"What is up with you and Tae? He said the same thing, but she is my friend! I'm sorry, but I can't lose another person!" I said dropping the conversation. I turned onto to road that lead to the abandoned warehouse and then I got nervous.

"Stay here. They don't know you are here. If anything happens or if you hear anything, then you can come." I said getting out of the car. I saw Pein and … Kabuto?

"My dear, it's lovely to see you again. Kate, meet Kabuto. Kabuto, this is Kate."

"It's too bad we have to meet under these circumstances." Kabuto said bringing out a gun. I tensed and stopped walking toward them. Pein instead walked toward me also taking out a gun.

"Now, let's go release your friend." Pein said pushing me forward. I glared, but had yet said anything. We walked inside the warehouse and up a flight of stairs to a large room. There was a table with multiple bombs lying on it and remotes next to them. There was also a computer with Kisame sitting down typing. There was a large couch that was old with a small table on it with floor plans to something and to my left was a room with the door shut. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Max all looked at the door as we came in.

"Well, well, she actually came, un." Deidara said sitting next to Sasori who was looking at us too.

"Kate! What are you doing here! You weren't supposed to come!" Max yelled at me. I just looked at her.

"Hey, what friend would I be if I didn't let you live your dream of meeting Nyantaro?" I said smiling. Pein pushed me into the room and next to Max. He walked behind her and undid her ties. She stood up and rubbed her wrists.

"You are free to leave, but if you tell anyone about this, you will die. Painfully." Pein said walking toward me.

"Kisame, help her out." 'And dispose of her too.' Pein told Kisame and of course, he knew what Pein meant.

"Move." Kisame said. I watched as Max glared at him and then looked at me.

"Be careful."

"You too Max." Then she was gone. That was when I got thrown into a wall. 'What the fuck was that!'

"Now, let's see. You made me lose an organization, good members, and I have no chakra. I think that means that you should die."

"Hey, the whole chakra part was your fault. You didn't have to come to my dimension." I said standing up holding my head. It hurt, badly! Pein walked toward me with anger in his eyes.

"Pein. We have other matters to contend with." Sasori told him. Pein stopped walking toward me and looked over his shoulder at Kabuto.

"Get the book." 'What book?' Pein pushed me into the chair that Max was in and had Deidara watch me.

"Now, call Itachi." Pein said putting the gun in my face. I glared and took out my phone.

"Itachi, we have a problem…" Pein took my phone away from me.

"Kate? Are you…"

"Hello Itachi. How has your life been?"

"Pein." Itachi said with malice.

"Now, there is no reason for you to talk to me like that."

"Let Kate go."

"Now, why would I do that when I can use her to get to you? No, I think it will be more fun to see you come to her rescue. I think that will be very entertaining, don't you think?" Pein said with a smirk, I glared and tried to get up to punch him, but Deidara held me down, resulting in a glare that would impress Itachi.

"Fine, where are you?"

"The abandoned warehouse on Seventh Street, but you know that already don't you? Since you came with Kate." I felt like a huge bomb was just thrown at me. How did he find out? There was no way that he could possibly have known

"I bet you're wondering how I found out? Little Kate here wasn't too discreet in hiding her words that she said to you before she stepped out of the car." Pein finished. 'Damn.' I thought.

"I'll be right up."

"No, Kisame is escorting Max out, you will wait for him and then you will come up with him. If you do not follow these rules, Kate will die." Pein said as he hung up. Just then Kabuto came in the room with, no! 'That can't be! How?'

* * *

It's getting intense! I wonder what's going to happen! Well I already know and most of you know since this was up for a while, then taken down...soo, yeah. So this is the last chapter I am uploading today ^-^ You know, to keep the suspense up and stuff. Ummmmm ... yeah, so please R&R&F is you don't mind! Sayonara! For now!


	8. Gone, forever

**A/N: **Hello! Again… Anyway, I hope that the end isn't going tooooooo fast, but I don't know, I was really into it this morning and it just kind of went and didn't stop until the end…anyway, please enjoy! R&R&F! (I think this is my smallest a/n ever!)

**Disclaimer: **You don't want to read this; you want to read the story, right? Okay! I don't own Naruto!

_~ "Sometimes, the only way to win is to lose."- Me?_

"That's Ryo's book. How did you find it?"

"Well, Itachi didn't take it with him, so it was on the floor when we got there. It has come in handy. Kabuto, do it." "Huh? Tae?'

'**Kate, I never told you this, I am sorry. But you know how Ryo took away chakra use here? Well he also wrote down how to bring it back to the people who know how to use it. That is what they are about to do.'**

"No! You can't do that!" I screamed as Kabuto started to say some crap in a different language. Where were Itachi and Kisame! I tried to get up, but Deidara held me back. God damn it! I can't do anything! I sat there as a light started to form around Kabuto. Then the light gradually grew until I couldn't see anymore and had to cover my eyes. I felt a pull. It felt like my blood was about to be sucked out of me. It was silent except for Kabuto speaking, but then he grew silent. The light continued until all of the sudden it was gone and there was an excruciating scream coming from Kabuto. Pein walked over to him and smirked.

"W … what … you … didn't …tell ... me this … would … happen." Kabuto said in a whisper. Pein kneeled by his face and took out his gun, Kabuto's eyes widened.

"No, but that is why I had you make notes about the book. I knew that it would take all your life's energy. It's too bad that you couldn't bring Orochimaru back like you wanted." Kabuto's eyes widened again.

"Oh, you didn't know that I knew. What a shame." Pein then pulled the trigger and shot Kabuto right between the eyes. I looked away.

"Finally, chakra! I couldn't have lived my life without it. I don't know how people here live without it, un!" Deidara said behind me. 'No, that means Pein has the Rinnegan.' Pein looked at me and I didn't make eye contact with him, just in case he tried something. 'Where are Itachi and Kisame!' I thought as the doors busted open. Kisame and Itachi were there, chakra and all.

"Well, well. You finally decided to show yourself. Now, shall we discuss your death?"

"Let Kate go, she doesn't have anything to do with this." Itachi said looking at me. I looked back and didn't know what to say. Sasori stood up know and walked toward me and stood next to Deidara. Kisame stayed by Itachi and Pein glared at Itachi, who returned it full on.

"Kisame, move. He is mine, you can set the bombs with Deidara." Pein said, but Kisame didn't move.

"What are you doing!" Pein asked furious that Kisame didn't listen to him.

"Me? Well I am helping my partner out. You think that I would actually betray him? I guess I fooled everyone pretty well, huh? Oh, by the way, all of your contacts overseas have been terminated. They will never contact you again and your plan to start a war will never happen." Kisame said with a smirk. I smiled. 'Yay Kisame! I knew he was a good partner!"

"WHAT! You imbecile! Deidara, grab your bombs. You know what to. Sasori, kill the girl." Deidara walked toward the bombs and then in a spilt second, he was gone with the thirty bombs that he had built. Sasori grabbed my arm and made me stand up.

"NO!" I screamed kicking Sasori, but he just hit a pressure point and I practically fell on him. I was still conscious though.

"Let her go. You're fight is with me!" Itachi said walking toward Pein who dropped his gun. They were going to use chakra for the fight. Pein did nothing to stop Sasori from killing me, but for some reason, he wasn't doing anything. Kisame walked toward Sasori and me and smiled. Huh?

"Thanks Sasori. I owe you." Kisame said. 'Now I am really confused.'

"No you don't. If we make it out of here alive, then you can, but I don't think that is going to happen." Sasori handed me to Kisame who gave me a piggyback ride and we puffed. I was suddenly by my car outside of the warehouse.

"Kisame, what is going on!" I asked trying to stand up, but my legs were still a little shaky. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry kid, but this is good buy. Pein is strong and even if he is battling Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and me, he will, can still win."

"Deidara too? How?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you kid. I just agree with Itachi more than Pein, the others, well they have their own reasons. When you have feeling in your legs again, drive out of here. Max is about a mile from here walking home. She is fine. But soon, this whole place is gong to blow up. It's the only way to make sure Pein die, even if we go with him too." Kisame said walking away.

"No! You can't do that! Everyone will die with the amount of bombs Deidara made! You won't make it! Itachi … he'll …" I couldn't finish the sentence, I knew I would cry. No! I would not lose another person I cared for, loved! No!

"I'm sorry. But nothing can be helped." With that Kisame puffed. I cried. Itachi was going to die and I couldn't save him. No, he has a brother that he just got back! He has a life, he … I … I …

"Please, live." I said looking at the warehouse. I knew that I should have gotten out of there, but I couldn't will myself to move. It would mean that I had accepted that Itachi was going to be gone. I couldn't do that.

"Die!" Pein screamed as he ran toward Itachi. He didn't know why it was taking so long to place the bombs, but he knew something wasn't right. Kisame had taken the girl and Sasori had not killed her. No he was helping Itachi. 'They all were in it from the beginning! Damn it.' Pein thought as he hit Itachi in the stomach causing Itachi to stumble backwards.

Fighting Pein was hard, yes, but he had no choice, he only hoped that Kate was safe before the whole place went up in flames. Yes, they were going to die, but it was for the greater good. No war would be fought, no one other than themselves would be hurt, it was the best case scenario. 'I'm sorry Kate. Please forgive me.' Itachi continued to fight Pein as he remembered what Kate had wrote.

_Itachi killed his family for the village! I can't believe this; the stupid village made a 13 year old kill his own family! That would have been horrible. I can't imagine what it was like. I feel so bad for him, even though it's not real, but still. If that actually happened, I can't even fathom what he felt. I wish I could help him get over it. But he thinks that having Sasuke kill him is the only way. He could tell Sasuke, show him proof and then they could be a family again!_

Itachi and Sasori hit Pein at the same moment causing him to jump backwards. Pein disappeared and landed behind Sasori, killing him with a crunching blow to the head. They may have chakra, but they were still humans in this dimension.

_Another nightmare about my dad and I can't get it out of my head. I wish Itachi was here. He was a great brother to Sasuke; maybe he would be a great boyfriend to me and help me get over this horrible habit of having nightmares whenever there is a storm. God, I wish Itachi was alive. I could help him through his ordeal and help get his brother back. I want him happy._

Itachi say Kisame behind Pein with Deidara with the remote control in their hands. It was time. He stopped fighting Pein and Pein had a questioning look on his face.

"Done already? The great Uchiha is done? I would have never expected that." Pein said, but Itachi wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Kisame and Deidara; Pein looked to where Itachi was looking and saw the remote.

"NO!" Pein screamed as he ran toward Deidara.

* * *

Yayayay, 1 more chapter to reupload! Hope it's okay! Sayonara readers


	9. How?

**An/N: **I take it back, this is the smallest a/n ever! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, sorry, don't own Naruto!

_~"Ahhhhh, a bug... just kidding." - yup..._

I cried for about five minutes before I stood up. 'I can't believe I'm leaving.' I thought.

'**Kate, I'm sorry, but it's for the best.'**

'Shut up. I don't care!'

'**Kate, think about it rationally.'**

'I don't want to. Another person had will die because of me! Leave me alone!' I got into my car, but I didn't turn it on. I stared at the warehouse. I couldn't leave, I couldn't do it. Then suddenly there was a small sound that sounded like a gun and then the flash came. My car was far enough from the warehouse that, even though there were a lot of bombs, I didn't get hit by the explosion. I did, however, get the shockwave and the flash of light that engulfed me. I covered my eyes and waited for the light to go away. When it did, I gasped. Nothing was left. No rubble, nothing. It was like it wasn't there in the first place. There was only fire and debris falling from the sky. There was no way someone could have survived that. I cried again, but I was able to start my car and leave before the cops got there. I drove until I found Max walking on the sidewalk, I pulled up and she saw me crying. She ran into the car and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I can't believe it. I saw the explosion. I am so sorry." She said over and over and over. I said nothing as I let go of her and drove. I said noting as I drove her home.

"I can stay with you. I don't mind!" She said not getting out of the car. I shook my head not saying anything, I had nothing to say. I gave her a look of apology, but she got the message and nodded.

"Okay, I will call you later. I'm so sorry." She said as she got out of my car. I drove until I was home. But I didn't get out of the car for ten minutes, I think. I couldn't believe it. He was gone, just like that. I got out of my car and walked into my house, my mom ran up to me.

"Honey? Are you okay? I heard the explosion, you weren't near it were you? Where is Nyan? Why are you crying? Kate? Kate?" I didn't hear a word she said. The only thing I got out was that Nyan left to go home because his mom was sick. She nodded and let me be. I think she thought I was sad because he left, in a way I was, but he wasn't coming back. No, he was dead.

The next week I had gone to school, but I didn't talk to anyone. I went through the day like a zombie; I did my work, but if people tried to talk to me, I ignored them. I knew that I shouldn't keep it all inside, but ever since I had cried at the warehouse, I hadn't cried. Max tired to help me, she really did and I was thankful for it, but nothing could bring Itachi back. No, nothing.

On Friday, at lunch, I went to the tree Max and I had gone to for a long time, but I had yet to go to it since the explosion. I was eating an apple when Max sat down next to me.

"Hey." She said. She didn't expect me to answer and neither did I until I spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked looking at me with disbelief. I looked at her and she saw the pain in my eyes. I didn't cry because I didn't have any to shed. I wanted to cry, boy did I want to, but I couldn't.

"I have been a bitch. I'm sorry."

"No, you have every right to be a bitch. It's okay. Just, just … don't give up on life. I know a lot has happened to you, but you have made it through. Something good with come, I promise you." Max said getting up. I thought about what she had said to me on my way home, I didn't take my car because I needed to think, but it started to rain. I looked up at the sky, not being afraid of storms anymore because of Itachi. I walked home and took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen to find my mother home early, cooking chicken with parmesan and with a side of mushrooms.

"Oh you're home! Honey, I know that you are sad that Itachi went home, but it's okay. I'm making your favorite, so go wash up. It'll be ready in a few." I nodded and was about to go upstairs, but then I realized something.

"Mom, you just said Itachi, not Nyan." She stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Oh, did I? My bad, I forgot to tell you. Before Itachi left, he told me that you went to hang out with Max; right before the explosion and he also told me that Nyan was his middle name that everyone called him and he didn't know why. Anywho, go get ready. Oh and there is a surprise in your room." My mom continued to cook and I headed upstairs. 'Whatever.' I thought as I opened my door. I froze. No way. That is no possible. I walked forward and stopped in front of the person.

"You're supposed to be dead." I said with tears coming to my eyes. He smiled and wiped away my tears.

"You can't get rid of me that fast just because I read your diary, now can you?" He asked. My eyes widened for a second and then the tears really did fall.

"I am so happy you aren't dead. I … I wouldn't …" I couldn't finish my sentence because Itachi pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and I held on for dear life like he was going to go away and leave me.

"I'm not gong anywhere. I am here to stay."

"How?" He smiled and we sat on my bed. I was still wet from the rain, but at the moment, he didn't car and neither did I.

"When Kisame brought out Max and told her to leave, he and I talked. He told me what was going to happen and I waited until my chakra came back. I created a doppelganger and he was the one that 'died'. I'm sorry I didn't reveal myself earlier, but I had to see if you were going to live your life normally or not without me. I didn't want to come back and ruin you life. I didn't think that the diary I read was actually telling the truth. I am sorry." I smiled and hugged him again. God, he was real and he was with me and he wasn't going anywhere … right? I looked at him suddenly and he looked at me with concern.

"You aren't leaving again are you?" He smiled.

"No, but I do believe that you owe me a favor." I looked at him and nodded hesitantly. He smirked. 'What are you planning?' I thought as he looked at me. Then he got closer … 'Oh my god, he is going to kiss me and is asking for me to kiss him!' I did. I kissed him with all the passion I could. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth letting him roam my mouth. I moaned. Kami, it felt so good! We continued to search each others' mouths until we knew every detail there was to know. We continued to kiss until we had to breathe and we parted lips. I was breathing heavily and so was he. I looked into his eyes and saw warmth, just like when he stayed with me when I was scared. He was really here and he was mine and nothing was going to take him away from me this time.

* * *

Yeah, I like happy endings! ^-^


End file.
